Maps
Category: Guides When you're lost out in the middle of nowhere, nothing beats a good map and some prodigious use of the M and U keys. Listed below are links to the best maps we can find. Core Map Locations (shared by multiple campaigns) Realms of the Gods These areas are not shown on any continental map because they exist in the Mists. * Fissure of Woe by GWonline.net 215KB * Underworld by GWonline.net 219KB Random/Team Arena These areas exist in the Battle Isles. * Ascalon by Silmor * The Crag by Silmor * D'Alessio by Silmor * Droknar by Silmor * Fort Koga by Silmor Prophecies Campaign Maps Pre-Searing Maps * Interactive Map by The Guild Hall * Colored Map by GameAmp 274KB * A detailed version of the Catacombs by J.Kougar Tyria Map Post-Searing *Tyria 5MB by Matt Dragontamer (complete 100% / Post Arena Closing) * Standard Map by GWonline.net 2.6MB * Interactive Map by The Guild HallNote: This map does not include content added in the Sorrow's Furnace update in fall 2005. * Elite Skill Location by Guild Wars OGaming 5.08MB * Full Game Map by Guild Wars @ Gameamp(At a very quick first glance Twin Serpent Lakes, Reed Bog, and Skyward Reach are incomplete) * Full Tyria Map after region names update by Skaare of Aiur 7.50MB Relase notes * 100% map for Grandmaster Cartography title by Gem 5.8MB Regions * Ascalon 441KB * Northern Shiverpeaks 477KB * Kryta 508KB * Maguuma Jungle 427KB * Crystal Desert 312KB * Southern Shiverpeaks 517KB Note: This map does not include content added in the Sorrow's Furnace update in fall 2005. * Ring of Fire Island Chain 139KB Collector locations * Collectors by region gallery at GameAmp Beneath Tyria These areas are not shown on any continental map because they are subterranean. * A detailed version of the Catacombs by J.Kougar * Sorrow's Furnace by GWonline.net 206KB Factions Campaign Maps *Cantha 4.6MB by Matt Dragontamer (complete 100%) *Cantha Continental Map v1.7.4 14.2MB ZIP by Laibcoms (Yarso Aisiele) *Updated 09/14/2006* *Factions Map 2.8MB by Juhgis *Prophecies & Factions Map by NMarmsoler *Full Cantha Map after region names update 4.48MB by Skaare of Aiur - Release notes Alliance Battle Maps *Alliance Battle Maps ZIP by Laibcoms (Yarso Aisiele). Nightfall Campaign Maps *Elona with elites 4.63MB by Elminster (complete map with currently known elite skills) *Elona 4.6MB by Matt Dragontamer (complete 100%) *Elona 2.6MB by Tribina (incomplete) *Elona 3.1MB (100.7%, for GMC) by Silent Vex *Elona 3.7MB (complete map) by Guild Wars Vault *Full Elona Map including region/outpost names 3.95MB by Skaare of Aiur - Release notes * Complete GwVault map with green & boss locations 6MB by - Didis / Lowland lions *Elonian Continental Map 3.15MB by Dr Ishmael (full-size, seamless, clean, 100% GMC) Realm of Torment * Gates of Torment 112KB by Graywing * The Shadow Nexus 49KB by Graywing * Nightfallen Jahai 91KB by Graywing * Domain of Pain 106KB by Graywing * Domain of Fear 108KB by Graywing * Domain of Secrets 97KB by Graywing * Depths of Madness 142KB by Graywing * Abbadon`s Gate \ Throne of Secrets 108KB by Graywing * Domain of Anguish 165KB by Graywing Regions * Istan 984KB by Darkicon * Istan 618KB by Guild Wars Vault * Kourna 862KB by Darkicon * Kourna 1001KB by Guild Wars Vault * Vabbi 1MB by Guild Wars Vault * Desolation 748KB by Guild Wars Vault